dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
|image = S03M04 Earth.png |aka = Human realm World |type = Planet |location = Outer space |species = Humans Half-ghosts Various plants and animals |first = Mystery Meat |last = Phantom Planet }} Earth, also known as the human realm or the world, is a planet surrounded by outer space and home to a variety of species, most notably humans. While the term "Earth" refers to a specific planet within the human realm, it can also be applied to the dimension as a whole. Earth serves as the "flip side" to the Ghost Zone, the dimension where ghosts reside. History For the most part, Earth is simply the location where most of the events of Danny Phantom take place. However, there are several instances where the world as a whole or the physical planet itself are featured. In "Fanning the Flames," Ember attempts to take over the world by televising her hypnotic music during a concert. However, she is stopped by Danny Phantom. In "Reign Storm," Amity Park is pulled into the Ghost Zone when Danny pulls the Fright Knight's Soul Shredder out of the ground. The city later returns to the human realm when Danny defeats Pariah Dark. The planet Earth is seen in "Flirting With Disaster" when Technus hacks the Cybertron Mega Computer and takes over its satellite in space. Technus then uses the satellite to send commands back down to various locations on Earth to cause havoc. Danny flies to space to stop Technus, and Valerie follows to fight Danny. The effects of Earth's atmosphere can be seen in this episode, as Valerie's armor begins to burn up when she reenters the atmosphere. In "Reality Trip," Freakshow uses the Reality Gauntlet to change the entire world to his liking. Danny later reverts his changes with the gauntlet. In "Urban Jungle," Undergrowth explains his plan to plant his "children" across the globe, so that real jungles will overtake all the concrete jungles. Earth gets a starring role in "Phantom Planet" when the Disasteroid threatens to hit and destroy it. However, Danny Phantom and all the ghosts save the planet by turning it intangible so the Disasteroid can pass safely through it. Inhabitants Earth plays host to a multitude of species, including: *'Humans': The dominant species on the planet. *'Half-ghosts': There are a few half-ghosts who live on Earth. *'Flora and fauna': There are thousands of billions of plant and animal species that live in the world. *'Ghosts': While not native to Earth, ghosts can often be found roaming the planet and a few live at specific human locations.Example: The Dairy King in Vlad's mansion Geography The Earth in Danny Phantom is much the same as the real-world Earth, particularly in terms of geographical layout, civilization, climate, and demography. Real-world locations, such as Wisconsin and Colorado, are seen throughout the show. However, there are a few fictional cities featured, most notably Amity Park, where most of the show's Earth-side action takes place. Amity Park is home to Fenton Works, the home of the Fenton family and their ghost portal. It also has a school system, City Hall, observatory, restaurants, shopping mall, and many other locations. Metaphysical features Parallel dimension One of Earth's most notable features is that it has a parallel dimension, the Ghost Zone, where ghosts are found. The Ghost Zone occupies the same space as the human realm, making it its "flip side." As such, major, often disastrous events that happen to one realm will affect the other one as well. Ghosts often visit Earth, usually with sinister plans in mind, only to be sent back to the Ghost Zone once defeated. Most people of the Earth view ghosts as a threat to society and advocate for their disposal, yet thanks to the heroics of the half-ghost Danny Phantom, this sentiment has begun to change to a more friendly view. Ghosts are not affected by normal Earth physical laws, including gravity. This allows them to fly and lift heavy objects with ease."Butch Hartman Talks Danny Phantom" interview by Ryan Ball of Animation Magazine published April 8, 2004 Butch Hartman: "the kind of powers Danny has–he can fly really fast and he’s really strong. When he’s a ghost, gravity doesn’t affect him so he can lift really heavy things" Accessing the Ghost Zone Those in the human realm can access the Ghost Zone through a variety of ghost portals, and vice versa. There are two known man-made portals, the one in Fenton Works and the one in Vlad's mansion. There are also many natural portals that open and close without warning and lead to various locations in space and time, such as the Bermuda Triangle. These natural portals can be found via the Infi-map. Trivia *The Cybertron Mega Computer is the most powerful computer in the world. Gallery Category:Realms Category:Earth Category:Homes Category:Outer space